


tomorrow is another day

by radiodurans



Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [1]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: Harry Lambert and Harry Styles meet for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Harry Lambert
Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	tomorrow is another day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on patreon for $1 and up patrons.
> 
> This is a 500w request for an anonymous $10 and up patron. I hope you enjoy it. If you're curious in looking at the styling referenced in this story, you can find it at Harry Lambert's tumblr (harrylambert.tumblr.com) under #Ed Lee.
> 
> Thanks to sulkingroom, yellowflares, and an anonymous donor for funding me.
> 
> Please do not send Mx. Harry Styles this fic. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are coincidental yadda yadda etc. I make no claims about Harry Styles' actual sexuality or gender within this story. Think of it as a roman a clef with the real names still tacked on.

The restaurant where Harry is supposed to meet his newest mystery client is one of the fanciest places that he’s ever set foot in. In fact, it’s so posh that, when his client doesn’t show up fifteen minutes into the reservation, Harry wonders if Nick Grimshaw might just be taking the piss about introducing him to a celebrity. Seems rather crueler than Nick’s usual pranks, but it’s not impossible that he’s accidentally gone over the line. 

After twenty minutes of waiting around, Harry starts fishing around in his overlarge purse for his phone to give Nick a piece of his mind. Then, a sweaty teenager with wild eyes bursts into the restaurant. Once he’s inside the restaurant proper, he stands up straight and walks with poise over to the hostess. However, the messiness of his bun and the sweat along his hairline betray him. This kid came here in a hurry and he is _horrifically_ nervous. 

Harry feels immediately fond of him, whoever he is. 

Something about his face seems familiar, but Harry is long past being able to recognize every teeny-bopper celebrity. The Leo-in-Titanic era was the last generation of androgynous teenagers whose faces didn’t just blend together when he looked at them in magazines. He looks the boy up and down as he chats politely with the hostess and thinks – _he must know that, or I wouldn’t be here._

(He also thinks _your queerness is clockable from across the room_ and can’t help but wonder if what this kid needs as badly as a stylist is a friend. Nick is always roping misfits into his hipster clique and Harry doubts he’d be interested in spending much time around a _straight_ and _well-adjusted_ teeny-bopper.) 

Finally, the hostess leads the kid over to the table and drops down a second menu. He doesn’t sit down right away. Rather, he holds out his hand for a shake. The camera-ready smile he pairs it with is _blinding_. 

“I’m Harry,” he says. “I think you’re Harry too, yeah?”

Harry-the-older reaches up to shake Harry-the-younger’s hand. 

“Yeah. Harry Lambert at your service.”

“Excellent,” says Harry-the-younger, sitting down. “You can call me H, too. I like that.” 

Harry-the-older rolls that around in his mind. Fashioning a new name for himself – quintessentially queer.

H leans his elbows on top of his menu as though he’s used to restaurants being places for rendezvous rather than for eating. The kid’s waist is so unnaturally tiny in his tight skinny jeans that he might not be planning to eat at all.

“I have been obsessed with your work in the Ed Lee Lookbook for months. The florals, especially, but also the, erm. How the models look in general,” he says. 

He colours slightly over that. Harry thinks back to Ed Lee and immediately realizes why.

“The genderless model,” he says. H wipes at the corner of his wet mouth with his thumb and nods. He’s been breathing shallowly out of his mouth.

“Help me look like that?” he asks.


End file.
